


Healing Touch

by Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Surprisingly almost fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est/pseuds/Vita_sine_fantasy_mors_est
Summary: Maggie and OA patch each other up in a slight canon divergence for the end of The Armorer's Faith where everything goes a bit more pear shaped, but still ends up just fine and is surprisingly soft along the way.





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doranwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/gifts).



> Hi Doranwen,  
> I hope you like this! I'm not entirely sure what it is, I didn't really set out to write almost fluffy, well fluff for FBI, but this happened. Maybe it's a side effect of my brain being jetlagged.  
> Also, more will be coming for you, and it'll probably be more angsty and have more hurt, so I hope you enjoy that too when it comes.

Maggie curses the lack of much moonlight and the shipping containers for hiding the direction of sounds as she tries to avoid the bullets flying everywhere. She's almost reached one of the containers that looks like it provides a bit of cover when a sharp pain glances across her upper arm and she stifles a cry, but the bullet seems to have only grazed her arm from the feel of it, so she keeps running toward the container she was originally aiming for. 

In her ear Dana asks, "Maggie?" 

"I'm fine, Ma'am. Does anyone have eyes on OA or Quinn?" 

"Yes, they're both fine, they're about two crates over to your left. Try to join up with them, I don't want to lose any of you." 

"Yes, Ma'am."

Maggie reaches up her hand to feel the graze, and after judging it not serious or needing immediate attention, checks the area around her before moving in the direction of OA and Quinn, shooting another cartel member as she steps out from behind the container. She's somewhat envying OA having someone at his back, even if it's Quinn with the relationship the two of them have because she's feeling incredibly exposed as she creeps between the crates. 

The glint of light in her peripheral vision is the only hint she gets before another bullet comes sailing past about an inch away from her arm. She turns and fires, hopefully hitting the guy as her injured arm gives a twinge that tells her she really should do something about it. 

Maggie hears breathing from around the edge of the next container and softly calls out, "OA? It's me."

OA's head peeks out slightly around the edge of the crate, lighting up as he sees her, even in the weak light of the port streetlights and flashing headlights of the FBI cars, and he says, "Hey," with a soft smile that is completely him, not Reyes.

Maggie slides in besides him and asks, "Where's Quinn?" 

"He took off, he can take care of himself- Maggie, did you know you're bleeding?" 

"I'm fine OA, it just needs to get wrapped up, it's just a graze."

OA gives her a look, the twin of the one she's given him the few times he's told her the same thing, and then pulls a handkerchief out of a pocket of the long coat he's still wearing, somehow. 

He keeps half an eye on their surroundings and says "Here, let me help you get your jacket off so you can tie that on under your jacket."

She shoves his arm lightly with her shoulder, and then stops when he winces. 

"OA, I know how to deal with bullet wounds," she says with a smile, "but let me take a look at your arm, I felt you wince just then, and you can wrap up my arm."

"Maggie-" she gives OA a look and starts shrugging her jacket off, which OA moves to help with. 

He helps her get her jacket off and then, pulling off one glove, probes the graze for a few seconds before folding up the handkerchief, which looks larger than it should possibly be, and tying it around her arm. 

"That feel ok?"

"That's great, thanks OA. Where'd you find such a giant handkerchief?" 

His lips quirk a tiny bit and he says, "Undercover secret, always carry something to use as a bandage." 

"Well I hope you have another one. Come on, coat off, let me take a look at your arm."

Maggie takes a second to glance out of the little alcove they're in, as OA slips off the other glove and his coat, sticking the glove in his pocket and the coat over his other arm, but they're all clear and the shooting seems to have moved away a bit.

OA's still wearing the black suit, so Maggie has to run her hand, on the uninjured arm, over his suit jacket-covered arm until her fingers run into the blood and the hole in his jacket, basically impossible to see on the dark suit in low light. Luckily for both of them, her fingers almost immediately find the bullet, not having penetrated much. She's about to check if she has anything to use, when she sees OA holding a second handkerchief, but seeming sort of stalled out in the process of handing it over. 

"OA? You with me?"

He starts a bit and then looks a bit sheepishly at her,  
"Sorry, I, uh, oh, here," he says and hands her the second handkerchief.

Maggie smiles at him and says, "Let me know if this is too uncomfortable, and yes, I'm using both hands, I'm not trying knots with my teeth." 

She suddenly has a flash of having a similar statement come up in a conversation she had with Jason another time she'd been injured, and she has to shake herself lightly and blink a few times before she goes back to tying up the handkerchief around OA's arm, because trying to take the bullet out now is just asking for unnecessary pain and also probably some kind of infection because her hands aren't especially sanitary at the moment. As she's tying off the knot, she feels OA's other hand squeeze her shoulder very briefly before letting go and carefully slipping his coat back on.

Dana's voice in her ear asks, "Everything's wrapping up out here, what's your status?"

"A bit banged up, but in one piece and coming to you. Ma'am, any visual on Quinn?"

"Yes, we can see Quinn, he also seems to be in one piece and appears uninjured. Just come over and get yourselves looked at, the SWAT team can handle everyone else, and Ari Vickers is in custody."

"Yes ma'am."

Maggie relayed to OA that the shootout was finishing up and they should get back.

"Vickers?," asked OA.

"Martin Vickers is dead and Dana just told me that Ari Vickers is in custody."

OA nodded. 

Maggie asked, "Quinn know you got hit?"

"No, it wasn't necessary at that point and we were too close to multiple other people I didn't want knowing."

Maggie gave OA a look out of the corner of her eye and kept moving.

When they got back to the SUVs, with OA having shot one of the last of the cartel goons, Ari Vickers was handcuffed and Quinn was leaning against one of the cars, and Maggie was not in the mood for going to the hospital, especially with bits of thoughts about Jason swirling around, but she had to go and OA wasn't going to want to go, and she didn't want to be alone or have him have to spend much more time with Quinn. 

Quinn nodded to OA and said "Agent Bell, you two make it back in one piece?" 

"Just a bit battered. You manage to get out unscathed?"

"Just a few scratches."

"Well you always were good at keeping yourself out of too much danger," said OA.

And then Jubal and the rest of SWAT appeared, saving anyone from having to answer. The two of them got loaded into an ambulance, and everyone else piled into the cars. When the doors closed, Maggie saw the last little bit of Otan Reyes that she hadn't realized OA was still holding onto fall away, and she asked, "You ok? Before with the handkerchief?"

"I'm fine."

Maggie said, "I got bits of a conversation I had with Jason once-," she cleared her throat that was threatening to close and continued, "some other time I'd hurt one of my arms, about not overdoing myself when injured and using injured limbs for important tasks, and I-" Maggie trailed off, and OA leaned into her, without moving either of his arms.

There was a beat or two of silence and then OA said, quietly, "I haven't had to use both of my makeshift bandages in a while, something about the situation pulled me back to the army, trying to stop one of my lieutenants from bleeding out with not enough to stop the bleeding." 

"I'm sorry. But I'm here and you're here and I'm not going anywhere, for a good long while yet."

Maggie leaned into his uninjured side and put her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head down a bit. 

"OA, I can talk to Quinn if you want?" 

She wanted to tell OA that he didn't need to prove anything and that if Quinn couldn't see how well OA was doing and had done on this op, that was his failt, not OA's, but she settled for a "I know you, it wasn't your fault you got shot, and he should too."

"It's my fault you got shot, Maggie."

"No, that's not your fault, and it's just a graze and I'd get actually shot if that was what was needed to save you."

OA squeezed her shoulder and then they descended into alternating silence and friendly bickering until they got to the hospital.


End file.
